Warmaster Ragnarok
Warmaster Ragnarok has proclaimed himself The One True Warmaster after possessing Sherezar and tricking each and every one of them all into saying a spell to give him some of their best skills! It’s going to be hard to stop a Warmaster with skills of all the other Warmasters. Overview Warmaster Ragnarok is a hell of a monster and the first one to have NO ELEMENT. And no element means no elemental weakness. Is he an attacker? Denier? Healer? Tank? Well, the truth is, he is all of those and more. In the style of Copycat, he copies the other Warmaster’s attacks and can use all elements as well. Overall, he is an incredibly dangerous enemy, and an amazing ally, too. He has extra turn moves, Evasion moves, revival moves, healing moves, status effects moves. For these reasons, Ragnarok is probably the best monster in the game. Pros: * Crazy good stats and trait * Is in SIX BOOKS! * 75% life removal skill with 1 CD * Great Special * Team Regeneration + Damage Mirror move * Shock + self extra turn move * Team 30% Heal and NER + Self-Evasion move * Single Nanovirus + team Skill Mirror move * Single Trait Disabled + Total Blind move * Single Cursed + CDA move * Single NER + Extra Turn + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina restoration move * PER + Mega Freeze move * Single 50% life revival + extra turn move * Single Mega Stun + team Control Immunity move * No elemental weakness * The best monster in the entire game ''' '''Cons: * Most of his best moves are around 2 to 3 CD * Trait is partially based on luck * Lack of AoE moves * 79 Stamina cost on 75% life removal move * 8-Slot syndrome Recommended Moveset It's quite difficult to recommend a moveset, as he has too many terrific moves to choose from. However, here are some choices: Unranked * World of Pain / Death Door / Mother Nature Energy ( Pain for 30 Special dmg + 2 Random Torture Effect w/ 28s, 2 turn CD) / (Door for Remove 75% Enemy life w/ 79s, 1 turn CD) / '''(Energy for 40 Nature dmg + Regeneration + Dmg Mirror w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) * Archangel's Blessing (40 Light dmg + Team NER + 30% Heal + Self-Evasion w/ 31s, 2 turn CD) * Blacksmith's Masterpiece (40 Metal dmg + Nanovirus + Team Skill mirror w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) * Demon's Flames / Grandmaster's Wisdom ( Flames for 50 Fire dmg + Trait Disabled + Total Blind w/ 21s, 2 turn CD) / ( Wisdom for 50 Magic Dmg + Curse + CDA w/ 21s, 3 turn CD) Ranked * No More Failures (NER + Extra turn + 100% Heal + Recharge 100% Stamina to ally w/ 23s, 3 turn CD) * Dwarf's Stomp ( 60 Earth dmg + Megastun + Allies immune to Control w/ 26s, 3 turn CD) * Undead Ritual or Other Skill above (Ritual for ally 50% Heal ressurected + Extra turn w/ 40s, 3 turn CD) * Choose 1 skill on Unranked skill sets Recommended Runes: '''It is your own choice, depending on what role you want him to be Denier * Queen's Call (Single PER + 50 Water dmg + Mega Freeze w/ 25s, 3 turn CD) * Dwarf's Stomp * Demon's Flames * Grandmaster's Wisdom Counters Since he has no elemental weakness, it is hard to fight him a bit. But he can also be controlled since he had Hardened trait , so you use someone that faster than him, like Warmaster Sherezar. Also, he has high CD, so monsters such as Captain Copperbeard or Timerion will be fine with that. Another big weakness for this Warmaster is that he lacks AoE. This means that if you use some good tank like Koralle Brutallis, Dunn Ra and Mephisto will stop him from destroying your team ( you'll need a NER monster to stop that Curse effect) Ragnarok's best gimmicks are his OP status effects (he has 90% of effects in the game). So a sure thing is that you wil need many PER and NER. Consider taking good support like Demise or Hobkin to partly weaken him (Holter's Bodyguard , Shannara's Bodyguard and Ingenica can also PER and NER). Artifacts like Timerion, again and Flamerion are also recommended since they're immune to any status effect. Fun Facts This monster is available in Heroic Dungeons like any other Warmaster, but the Elements you will use to obtain him change at each stage. You will need Nature monsters for the first, Earth Monsters for the second, etc. Category:Warmaster Category:Causes Stun Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Evil Legions book Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Undead book Category:Families book Category:Exclusive book Category:Duel Trait Category:Curse user Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Freeze Category:Ressurrecter Category:Random Effects Users Category:Anticipation Category:Causes Curse Category:Hardened